When The Going Gets Tough Rewritten
by Breebh14
Summary: This is the rewritten form of my story When the Going Gets Tough. The original will be taken down se and her friends, besides Dimitri and Tasha, are all singers. 1 year ago, a crazed fan kidnapped Rose and did some horrible things to her. When she starts to receive letters from him 1 yr later, Abe hires a bodyguard, Dimitri. Will love blossom? RxD LOVE DRAMA MYSTERY HUMOR!
1. Chapter 1

So this is the rewritten form of When the Going Gets Tough…. I'm so sorry it took so long! I'm a busy bee . So some chapters will be changed completely, and others will just have small changes. Enjoy! Review!

Chapter 1

I heard his footsteps before he reached the room. He did that on purpose, the heels on his shoes were meant to scare me.

They worked. He entered the room and stared down at me. I was completely exposed and cuffed to the bed. I could only cower in fear as his eyes roamed over my body. Hunger, desire, and greed flashed in his eyes as he sat down.

"Hello my darling," he whispered, stroking my face.

I glared at his right hand as I slid upwards. The bastard was feeling me up.

"Aren't you happy to see me Rose? The last time we met things didn't go so well, but I'm giving you the chance to apologize. Anything you want to say?"

The last time we "met", he had tried to burn my cheek, so I bit his hand until I tasted blood. I was beaten in return. Instead of answering I stared at him, my face void of all emotion.

"Are you going to apologize for what you did?" He stared expectantly at me. I defiantly raised my eyebrows. Of course I would be stubborn in a life or death situation.

"Just remember that you asked for this Rose." He threw himself onto my exposed body. I immediately began to scream. His hand covered my mouth as the muffled sounds tried to escape. When he penetrated me, I shut my eyes, blocked out all the pain. The happiest memories of my life flashed before my eyes. I was grateful for them, for I never knew when my life was going to end.

The sting of a whip brought me out of my private thoughts. He stood next to me, whip in hand, penis exposed. "I've realized that I'd rather fuck you without your screams of pleasure-"

"Agonizing pain," I said. My voice cracked; I hadn't spoken in a few days, maybe weeks. I couldn't tell the difference anymore. The whip snapped against my thigh a second time.

"Shut up! I don't like them, so I'm going to do something about it." He eyed something on the table next to me. I awkwardly turned my head to the left to see what it was. Needle and thread. I glanced back at him, waiting for an explanation.

Instead of doing what I wished, he threaded the needle and approached me. I began to squirm as I realized his true intentions. He sat on me this time, one leg on each side of my stomach, with his penis in my cleavage. However, I continued to flail underneath him.

"Moving will only make this worse darling," he said before driving the needle into my top lip. I screamed as he chuckled. He continued to sow my lips together as the blood leaked into my mouth.

I only felt pain, agonizing pain. That's all I felt. When he was finished he got off my body and cut the thread. Tears were flowing freely down my face and towards my blood smeared lips.

He laughed. "Have anything to say? Maybe now you'll keep your fucking mouth shut. Do you want to test that theory?" He laid on me and penetrated me roughly. He began moving, back and forth, moaning… moaning… moaning…

I woke up screaming.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for being soooooo late with this. I know I said Monday, as in last Monday, but I became busy with my family from Michigan being in town... So here's the update!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

My name is Rose Hathaway-Mazur. I have long brown hair and brown eyes. I'm about 5'7, which is a pretty average height. I'm part Turkish and part Irish, which I think is cool. I have a perfect tan and perfect body. I'm curvy but not fat, I actually have an ass, and I wear a pretty good bra size.

You might have heard of me. I happen to be the exact same person as the celebrity Rose Hathaway-Mazur. I'm a musician. I've been a singer for three years now, and I have to so that there is no other job that can compare. I am also a choreographer and writer. I have published a few books, but I still go to school, college of course.

Another reason you might have heard of me is because of the Kidnapping Case. A man, a crazed fan to be correct, had kidnapped me and claimed that we were madly in love. The feeling wasn't mutual- at all. He took me to an abandoned construction site. He raped me. The raping was constant, as in every day, all the time. He hurt me in more ways than one. Besides the rape, there was burning, cutting, whippings, beatings, and the sowing of my lips together. The police finally found me naked, bruised, battered, and covered in blood six months after my kidnapping. The man escaped is still out there and I face the chance of getting re-kidnapped everyday.

_**This starts after I woke up screaming. (from the last chapter.)**_

I lay in my bed, gasping as tears fell down my face. I hugged my knees to my chest and began to rock back and forth. The memories flashed through my mind. I checked the clock, it read 3:26 a.m. I was lonely and afraid. I had to get out of my room. The dark corners of the room were closing in on me. I had to go out, now.

I tore open my door and walked downstairs to the kitchen for comfort food. I'm not a fat-ass- I work out- but I need comfort food just as much as an overweight person does. My comfort food of choice tonight? A chocolate smoothie with bananas, strawberries, and kiwis. My comfort food varied from desserts to full course meals. I sat at the island and stared glumly at the delicious concoction before me. As I sipped it, my eyes began to drift to other things on the table. They finally landed on the pile. The letters were arranged by date. I had realized that he was sending me letters once a week. _**HE**_ is the same man that kidnapped me. The letters were memories of what he had done to me for six months. He was only on month two. The letters came with videos of what he had done. I knew that the new mail meant one thing, he was going to try to kidnap me again.

I poured the rest of my smoothie into the sink and headed back upstairs to try to get some sleep. So much for comfort...

* * *

***Meanwhile***

Abe sat across from the man. It was four in the morning and he was tired as HELL. The men both stared at each other.

"So you can do it right?"

"Yes sir." the man had an accent, Russian to be exact.

"Dimitri Belikov," Abe read from a file on his desk. "Twenty-six, Russian, 6'7, brown hair, and brown eyes. I'm calling in that favor you owe me. I trust that you will guard her even if it means you have to put your own life at stake. There is a dangerous man out there Dimitri, a man that won't hesitate to kill you if you are standing in between him and Rose. Do you understand?"

"Abe, you're not going to scare me away." Dimitri smirked. "I'm a man of my word. I told you that I would protect your daughter and I WILL do it. When do you want me to go to her home?"

"I want you t leave tomorrow. You can stay here for the night. There will be a briefcase with Rose's medical information while she was in the hospital, her home layout, the details of the case, and Rose's diary."

"Her…diary?"

"The man made her write a diary entry everyday after he was done with her." Disgust was obviously shown on Abe's face. "When the man escaped he left the journal next to the sick son a bitch made her write and read the entries to him, just to make sure they were accurate. When he is found, I'm doğduğunda hiç olduğunu orospu dilek yapacağız. O işkence edilmesi gibi ne hissedeceksiniz. O ona ödeme yapacağım, öderim. Yes, he'll pay quite well. **( going to make that bitch wish he was never born. He'll feel what it's like to be tortured. He'll pay, I'll make him pay.)**

Dimitri was stunned. His eyes scanned the man in front of him, Abe Mazur. His reputation was well known in the mob world. Behind the fury in his eyes, you could see the pain and anguish. His only child was taken away from him and tortured, and he couldn't help her. Even now, he could not help her. Mazur was really living in pure hell. Dimitri shook off his somber feelings and stood. "Well then I guess I'll see you in the morning."

"No actually, you won't."

"Business to attend to in another country?"

"More like flying to another country to escape my daughter's wrath when she realizes that I hired her a bodyguard."

"You didn't tell her?"

"Something's are best kept secret." Abe smiled. "Goodnight Dimitri."

Both of the men stood to leave, with Rose on their minds.


End file.
